Don't Forget to Knock
by Queerologist
Summary: Emotions are awakened when a seemingly innocent encounter turns into something far less innocent than expected, and it all starts when Emma Swan forgets to knock.


**Don't Forget to Knock  
><strong>_Written by BLACKxDOVE_

* * *

><p>A delicate hand flourished over piles of paper; making notes, adding a signature, as well as deftly creating fluid and perfectly manicured schemes. These are some of the things that this certain hand did best, especially the latter. The owner of the appendage smirked to herself as her mind reeled with all of the deliciously devious things she had in mind. Alas, today wasn't a day for vengeance, it was a day filled copiously to the brim with important town matters. Black eyes rolled with shear annoyance as the woman's mind filled with these pressing "issues"; Storybrooke was far more hassle than she had ever expected it to be when she initialized the curse. Storybrooke. The curse. All she wanted, for one day, was to forget all of these things; one day where she could be someone else...As the thoughts ricocheted throughout her cranium the woman felt her eyes begin to ache, the lids growing heavy.<p>

Regina let her hand still for a moment, cutting off the flow of dark ink as her eyes fluttered shut. Her slender fingers let the pen slowly fall from her grasp as her hand lifted and gently cupped her cheek, leaning her face casually into the warm palm. Although if anyone would have asked her, the mayor would have quickly denied that she was tired; she was a strong, powerful, and nearly indestructible force to be reckoned with, she couldn't possibly let the citizens become aware that, in fact, Regina Mills could have moments of weakness.

Moments flickered by as Regina let herself rest; her head letting her hand support its complete weight. Fingers played loosely over soft wisps of brown hair, relaxing the woman further as a quiet sigh escaped from the mayor's lips. As she slowly let herself emerge into a state of pure bliss, Regina's body slouched gracefully atop of her paper work.

Finally, the brunette had reached the realm of sleep, but before her mind could settle into the beauteous land her black eyes shot open at the sound of a soft '_click_'. Her body quickly lifted from her desk, and out of her chair as she stood, staring at the entrance of her office with rapt attention. Eyes burned through the door as it swung open, a tall blonde sauntered casually inside the mayor's office, closing the door firmly behind her. Pure, unadulterated anger flowed from the brunette's stomach and through her veins as her lips pursed tightly.

"Ms. Swan," Regina's voice was hard and cold, freezing the unsuspecting blonde to her spot, "do you not have the decency to knock before you enter one's private space?"

"Madame Mayor, I…"

"Go!" The brunette bellowed, her fingernails digging roughly into the hard, black wood of her desk. "Leave!"

Before she continued her tirade, the woman let herself breathe. Regina was acting on impulse, and although it felt wonderful to verbally attack Emma on such a heightened level, she knew that it was not one of her brightest moves. As the mayor quickly reigned herself in, she let her eyes sweep across the blonde. Emma's face was contorted in a look of utter confusion, her pale eyes widened. The dumbstruck look on the sheriff's face garnered the mayor a modicum of pleasure.

"Leave my office, shut the door, walk back down the hallway…And then come back. But this time …" Regina warned, glaring at the blonde menacingly, "…remember to **knock**."

Emma's brows knit in confusion as she delicately bit at her bottom lip. _She can't be serious_, the sheriff thought to herself, folding her arms across her chest in a physical rebuttal. Sure, the mayor got on her nerves sometimes—alright, a lot, but in saying that Emma never took the older woman to be someone who had random outbursts. Everything the brunette did was planned and controlled; after weeks of watching Regina rather closely the blonde knew this well.

"Madame Mayor…" Emma began tersely, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips, "…as much as this gets you off—can we just do business?"

The mayor smoothly walked around her desk, letting her hand brush against the glossy edge as she reached the opposite side. Stopping, she turned so she was directly facing the blonde who stood a couple feet away. Leaning back she let her lithe frame rest against the desk as she stretched her arms out along the surface, resting her weight on thin arms. A soft, mocking smirk developed across her full lips as Regina processed the words that the sheriff has just uttered.

"Gets me off?" The brunette repeated, her voice taking on a strangely curious tone as she cocked her head to the side. "And what exactly would you know about what _gets me off_, Ms. Swan?"

"I…" Emma was not expecting for her remark to be given so much attention, and she felt awkwardly out of her element as she fumbled for the right thing to say. Regina was the type of woman who could pull out an excellent comeback in a split second—one of the few things the blonde enjoyed about their arguments. During these types of conversations, the brunette was known for several categories of tone: Something smarmy and smartassed, sure! Something arrogant and self-righteous, of course! But something so unabashedly sexual, no, Emma certainly wasn't expecting that. "..I was just making a passing comment."

"Answer the question, dear," Regina demanded, rolling her dark eyes playfully, "I don't have all day."

"Not much," the sheriff responded nonchalantly, mustering her courage; if Madame Mayor wanted to play dirty, Emma would play even dirtier, "aside from the fact that I'm sure it doesn't happen often."

Before she could control herself, the brunette's mouth opened agape, she was scandalized. Not only did she believe that the blonde would veer away from her question but she never would have dreamed that the other woman would taunt her about her carnal endeavors. Regina quickly pressed her lips back together firmly, her eyes narrowing as she watched Emma saunter towards her. The sheriff greedily entered the mayor's personal space—something the mayor enjoyed in order to provoke the other woman—giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"You know, I'm sure it makes you really…" Emma continued, her voice growing slightly lower in register with each step she took, "…frustrated." She ground out roughly, leaning into the brunette. So close, in fact, that the mayor could feel the younger woman's warm breath on the side of her face.

The room grew eerily quiet for a tension-filled moment as the two women stood mere inches away from one another. Regina's chest rose and fell rapidly, her breathing labored and quiet as her black eyes glazed over. Strands of hair grazed the side of her cheek as Emma positioned her mouth beside her ear, and the brunette dug her finger nails deeply into the flesh of her palm.

A strange sensation blanketed her entire body, a sensation she had felt many times before, but this time she wasn't forcing it from herself, it came naturally from the younger woman's closeness. It was uncalled for and uninvited, and yet the mayor couldn't force herself away, and she floundered in the depth of her arousal.

"All that pent-up tension, Madame Mayor…" the sheriff continued, whispering into the older woman's ear, "…has made you a real **bitch**."

Pulling away quickly, Emma faced the shocked woman smirking at her smugly. It was a rough blow, the blonde knew, but she couldn't help the warm feeling of self-gratification well up inside of her. Regina's dark eyes bore into the sheriff's intensely as her lips pursed. Her slender hands balled into fists as the brunette pushed away from her desk. Before she could completely register was she was doing she lifted a hand and slapped Emma across the face as hard as she could.

A resounding '_smack_' sound reverberated throughout the large black and white office. Emma lifted a hand to her reddened face in shock, tonguing her cheek to check for blood. The brunette's body hummed in utter satisfaction and shivered with wanton need. Although she hated Emma desperately—at least she thought she did—at the same time she also wanted, no, needed the blonde's body around her, against her, inside her…The mayor's breath hitched in her throat as the images flashed behind her eyes and whispered down her spine toward her nether regions.

Blue eyes met Regina's and she looked over at the sheriff skeptically as she realized the smug smile was still poised across her lips. The blonde's body bristled with electricity and feeling; the slap had broken the cage that held her carnal, animalistic needs in check and now all she wanted was to sate them. In saying that, Emma was never the type of person who found giving or receiving pain erotic in any way…until she met Regina Mills. Now, all she wanted was to grapple the powerful brunette into submission so that she could have her way with her.

"I believe you enjoyed that far too much, Ms. Swan." The mayor taunted, licking her lips slowly as her eyes raked over the blonde's clothed body—Regina had to admit, the blonde had a jaw-dropping amount of sex appeal, especially for someone so frustrating.

"You know…" the brunette continued, taking a step closer to the sheriff, "many people would categorize that type of foreplay as repulsive."

"And what do you think about it?" Emma asked, her voice husky and her eyes smoldering with lust.

Regina bit back a moan as she acknowledged the way the younger woman was staring at her. Many people had looked at her while aroused—she most certainly wasn't a stranger to an intimate encounter here and there—but there was something lingering within the gaze that triggered a flood of indescribable emotion within the brunette's chest; dark swaths of feeling danced within her heart as it fluttered. Her lips parted and she took a deep breath, the brunette had never felt that alive in her entire life, and she hungrily fed on the uncharacteristic sensations.

"I find it…" The mayor's words lodged themselves in her throat, stuck, as the blonde shrugged off her red leather coat and let it fall to the immaculate floor in a crimson heap, "…intoxicating" she finished, breathless.

Without a thought Emma threw herself towards Regina, pushing the woman forcefully back a few steps until she banged into something behind her. The brunette hissed as her lower back crashed against the protruding edge of her desk. But, before she could say anything she felt rough hands grab her hair as lips fell upon her's.

The kiss was venomous and destructive but both women greedily accepted the deadly poison.

Emma forced her tongue within the moist depths of the mayor's mouth; tasting every inch the cavern had to offer. Spice and a hint of apples encompassed her pallet: cider. The brunette's mouth tasted of cider and the sheriff nearly swooned. Had she known the infamous cider tasted like Regina's kiss, Emma may have been inclined to accept the older woman's offer of a glass the night they met.

Delicate hands ran down the blonde's spine, and she shivered as she felt the commanding pressure force her even closer to the brunette. Regina's fingernails dug deeply into tender flesh as she felt her lungs burn, needing air. Emma pulled away from the kiss, groaning from the delicious pain wreaking havoc in the small of her back, and licked her lips hungrily.

Both pairs of eyes fluttered open in unison, their gazes zoning in on one another as they each witnessed the inevitable desire clouding their vision. The blonde's hands roamed from their place in the mayor's hair, and slowly descended her body until they wrapped around the backs of her thighs. Regina lifted a dark, sculpted eyebrow in question as her eyes followed the pathway of Emma's hands. As the blonde watched the older woman's perplexed face, her fingers gently disappeared under the thin material of the mayor's dress.

Suddenly, one of the sheriff's hands emerged from underneath the gray material and roughly pushed everything off the surface of the desk in one thorough stroke. The brunette gave her a warning glance and opened her mouth to object, but before words could leave her throat she was lifted and quickly thrown onto the desk. Black eyes widened as full lips quirked into a satisfied smirk, her frustration with the mess completely evading her mind.

Blue eyes swept across Regina's body and Emma's knees buckled. The brunette sat firmly on the desk, muscular legs spread apart, straddling the air; thin arms held behind her back, keeping her balance. Thin strands of dark hair sat in disarray dancing across pale, sculpted cheeks and bruised lips. Finally, the blonde's eyes flickered into the mayor's line of vision and she found herself drowning in the black depths of the woman's eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" the sheriff whispered, without thinking, as she pressed herself against the taut frame.

"There is a time and place for compliments and tenderness, Ms. Swan…" Regina hissed, looping both of her index fingers into the belt loops of Emma's jeans, "…this is neither the time, nor the place." When her last word flittered from her lips, she roughly pulled the blonde against her heated body.

Perhaps the mayor was right, Emma wondered, as she gazed into large, dark eyes. This wasn't the time for sentiments or pretty words. There wasn't love or affection between the two of them; it was merely lust…wasn't it?

Shaking away the strange thoughts that were creeping into her skull, the blonde quickly continued from where she had left off. She let her brain's opinions fade away as her hands ran up the inside of the brunette's thighs, grazing her nails against them softly. Her lips fell upon the smooth skin of a neck, and as her teeth nipped at the tender flesh she felt Regina's legs wrap around her waist tightly. She could feel the warmth of the brunette's center against her stomach and she silently moaned as she forcefully brushed her fingers against the moist material of the other woman's panties.

Arms trembled as Regina felt slender fingers deftly rubbing against her most sacred of areas, and she let her head fall back as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Taking the opportunity of the entirety of the swan-like neck being exposed, the sheriff licked the length of the woman's throat, across her jawbone and stopped at her ear where she savagely bit the tender flesh of the lobe. This time, the brunette couldn't stifle her moan and it ripped from her chest and fluttered throughout the room, causing a stir between Emma's legs. Using her free hand the blonde reached behind Regina and lifted her face back towards her. When they were facing each other again, the younger woman pressed their lips together once more. This time the kiss they shared was less about urgency and quickness and more about passion and softness.

The brunette sat up at the kiss enveloped her, her hands lifting from the desk and cupping the blonde's face within her palms. Her mind questioned this act of tenderness, and she brushed it away as she stroked the sheriff's cheeks, letting her tongue wrap around the other woman's. This wasn't the time to analyze a situation, this was a time to let everything go and simply feel with every fiber of her being. Of course she realized she was contradicting herself, but she couldn't help but fall prey to the delicious and exotic emotions that tingled inside of her. As Regina was at war with her mind she felt a gentle hand grip her back tightly as another hand rubbed against her center more quickly. She moaned loudly into the mouth atop of her's and bucked her hips lightly.

Regina's lips fell away from Emma's and she kissed her way down the blonde's throat, eliciting a sigh of approval as she sucked ardently on a pulse point. Her fingers ran down the front of the sheriff's shirt, and removed the shirt as quickly as possible; a hum rumbled throughout her body as her fingertips pressed against bare flesh. But before she could enjoy the warm waves cascading over her, she felt Emma roughly push her away. Lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she looked up into dark, blue eyes curiously.

"Now who is being tender?" The sheriff taunted removing her hands from the tantalizing body of the brunette.

"Don't worry, **dear**…" Regina hissed, putting emphasis on the last word as she violently pressed Emma against her with her legs, "…it won't happen again."

Smirking approvingly, the blonde roughly ripped the dress over the brunette's head and threw it to the floor with disgust. Running her hands over the tops of slender thighs, the younger woman dug her fingers into visible hipbones as a way of asking her companion to lift her hips. As if on cue, Regina bit her lip in anticipation as her arms slowly lifted her backside from the desk. Once her body was suspended in the air, Emma pulled the undergarment away, and untangled herself from the limbs wrapped around her waist. The mayor gasped as cool air hit her heated center, and swayed her hips as she waited for the sheriff's next move.

After discarding the small piece of material on the floor, the younger woman was pressed against the brunette once again. Her arm lifted, and she rubbed her thumb roughly across Regina's lips, trying to part them herself to no avail. Growling under her breath the blonde peered down at the woman, a tight expression poised across her features.

"Open." She simply said, tapping her thumb against the full lips, and waited a moment before they gently parted. "Ah, Madame Mayor can take orders…"

Ignoring the fiery glare that emanated from the black eyes, Emma slipped two fingers into the moist cavern. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt a hot tongue wrap around the digits, suckling them gently. Although Regina had been taken aback by the quick turn of events, she couldn't help but feel the labor of her breath or the accelerated speed of her heart at the thought of being dominated by the younger woman. This thought afflicted her as she pondered it; she was the type of woman who craved control and power, especially in the most carnal of occasions. Yet, when Emma became rough, and demanding she felt like something beautiful was happening to her nerve endings, as if every sensation shook her to her core. The brunette couldn't understand why this was happening, especially with a sworn enemy, but she didn't want to fathom it, all she wanted was her release. And, for some odd reason, her release would only be given in return of her full and total submission.

"Mmmmm," the mayor moaned, as the two fingers were removed from her mouth.

Lowering her moist fingers, the blonde pressed them against the damp, awaiting entrance of the older woman's core. She let the tips dance around the area without further advancement, and she watched in rapture as Regina roughly bit her bottom lip and whimpered—_yes_, Emma conceded, smiling smugly, _Regina Mills just whimpered_. Dipping one finger in shallowly, she quickly removed it as she watched the brunette's hips quiver as they lifted from the desk. Black eyes clenched shut as she tried to force herself against the offensive hand. But the harder the brunette tried, the further away the sheriff would get. Grumbling quietly to herself, Regina opened her eyes and glowered at the blonde in contempt.

"I don't have all day, Ms. Swan…" she ground out, her knuckles turning white from gripping the edges of the desk, "…I actually have work to do."

"It's an easy solution, really." Emma started, letting her fingers graze the inside of the brunette's thighs teasingly as she leaned forward. Her breath caressed the mayor's ear and she groaned softly, letting her eyes flutter shut as the blonde licked the shell gently. "Beg."

"Mmmmm…" Regina moaned as she floated amongst the sensations, until the word filtered through the haze and she fully processed it. Her eyes flew open and she pushed the woman away from her in shock. "Beg?" she scoffed, trying to hide her horror, "you've got to be kidding?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" The sheriff asked seriously, her eyes never wavering from the brunette's.

"No—no!" The mayor proclaimed, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips in dismay, "I don't beg anyone for anything!"

Emma blinked her eyes, and shrugged, as she took a few steps back. Slowly, she crouched down, picked up her shirt and jacket, throwing them on haphazardly. After she was fully dressed she walked across the office towards the door, never looking back once. Regina rolled her dark eyes, annoyed, she knew that the blonde wouldn't get far; the blonde needed a release just as much as she did. When she heard the door open, and then close directly afterward she turned her head and waited for the woman to return. By the time she counted to ten she still hadn't come back and the mayor began to fume, she began to get nervous.

"Damn it," she mumbled to herself as she felt the ache of her need form between her thighs, "goddamn it!"

Quickly, she jumped off her desk, grabbed her dress and gently tugged it over her head. It was humiliating, and utterly disturbing to the voice within her head, but she didn't care, she needed that orgasm more than her dignity at that moment. Pressing her hands against the material of her dress, she walked briskly to the door, opened it and began to wander into the hallway.

"Ms. Sw—"her words trailed off as her eyes flickered to the wall beside her door. There, in all her victorious glory stood the sheriff, arms folded against her chest and a luminous smile stretched across her features.

Black eyes narrowed, burning with anger and a flicker of humiliation. Reaching her arm out, she wrapped her fingers roughly around the collar of Emma's shirt pulled her into the office and slammed the door shut as she pressed the blonde's body against it violently. The sheriff chuckled lightly as she basked in the fiery glow of Regina's gaze; obviously she found this weakness of her mayor's quite hilarious. The brunette let her anger slowly fizzle away as she released her iron grip from the younger woman's shirt.

"Well?" The mayor asked, annoyance laced within her tone. "Are we going to do this or…" She paused for a moment, pondering something, "…actually, no, I'm not giving you a choice."

"You do realize that's considered rape, Madame Mayor?" The sheriff scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Can we just get this over with…" the brunette started, chewing on her lip as her need grew stronger, "please?"

"I told you to beg, not to use your manners." Emma pointed out, leaning against the door casually.

"Must you be so frustrating, Ms. Swan!"

"Yes…" the younger woman conceded, laughing slightly, "…now, are you going to beg, or are you just wasting my time?"

Grunting her disapproval, the brunette took a step forward, and roughly peeled the red jacket away from the blonde's skin, followed by her shirt quickly afterward. Teasingly, she leaned forward, and she felt the sheriff's breath hitch as she began nipping at the tender flesh of her jaw line. Licking and sucking leisurely, she grazed a hand across the thin midsection, stopping and cupping a breast within a delicate palm. Regina smiled against the younger woman's skin as bit down on the woman's pulse point, relishing in the moan that emanated from the parted lips. The brunette's mind reeled—she would tease the woman's body all day as long as she didn't have to beg. But, as the thought flittered through her cerebrum, Emma tensed and without a word grabbed the older woman's shoulders and spun them around, pinning her against the door tightly.

"Beg!" Emma ground out; pressing her thigh roughly between the mayor's shaking legs.

"I…" with the new pressure building within her center, she clutched at the blonde rough swaying her hips against the taut limb, "…I n-need you."

"Beg!" the sheriff demanded, louder this time as she thrust her thigh harder against Regina; Regina moaned loudly as she banged her head against the door in frustration. "I have to know how badly you need me!"

"Jesus Christ, Ms. Swan!" she nearly shrieked as her hips bucked wildly in abandon; she needed to beg, regardless of what her previous thoughts were. Her orgasm would remain out of reach until she reached complete submission. Mustering the nerve, she bit back a cry of need as her hips continued to sway. "Please…" she whimpered, raggedly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "I need you—I need you to…"

"You need me to what, Madame Mayor?" Emma taunted loudly, her voice booming throughout the large room "you need me to what?"

'I need you to fuck me!" Regina wailed, digging her fingernails deeply into the sheriff's back

"See," the blonde whispered, cupping the brunette's reddened cheek as she removed her leg, "it wasn't so hard?"

The brunette whimpered softly as she felt hot lips grazing her throat, and without a thought her fingers moved to the waist of Emma's pants, deftly undoing them and fishing a desperate hand within them. Regina was a greedy lover, and yet one of the main things she craved was to feel the blonde's need on her hands; feel the racks of passion coursing through her body in violent shudders as she toppled over the edge. But, as her hand neared the place she most wanted to touch, the sheriff pulled her away with a trembling hand.

"No…" she breathed, kissing the brunette softly on the lips, "…not yet."

The need to object to the blonde's demands disappeared as her heavy-lidded eyes watched in interest as the younger woman slowly fell to her knees. Long, sculpted legs shivered as she felt gentle hands run up her thighs, gathering the material of her dress until it was bunched up to her hips. Regina's lips fell apart as she lifted a shaking leg and draped it over the blonde's sturdy shoulder. Black eyes fluttered shut as she felt warm breaths caressing her center, and before she could brace herself she felt a tongue slowly lick her wet folds. Crying out softly, she let her hands roughly grasp fistfuls of golden hair, as she pressed the face deeper between her thighs.

Hungry lips suckled the sensitive flesh greedily, drinking in all of the built up desire that had gathered from the moment Emma had walked into the mayor's office. The blonde nearly swooned from the tension that was twisting around her lower abdomen; Regina wasn't the only one severely affected by their encounter. And as she absently let one of her hands drift down to the top of her pants, she quickly pulled away. No, she thought to herself, the brunette would supply her with much better sensations than anything she could provoke from herself. While these thoughts rattled through her brain, she lifted her free hand and pressed two fingers to the older woman's opening. From above she heard a sharp intake of breath, and felt her hips shudder as she bucked them rampantly.

Unlatching her lips from the small nub of nerves, she plunged her fingers into the mayor's hot center, relishing in the feel of the tightness pressing against her digits. Standing quickly she grabbed, the brunette's limp hand and forced it within the depths of her tight jeans. Dark eyes shot open at the wetness that instantly coated her fingers, and she groaned in satisfaction as she maneuvered her hand in the tight confines. When she finally found a comfortable position she forcefully buried two fingers inside of Emma, ripping a deep, guttural moan from her throat.

Their bodies pressed together firmly as they thrust in unison, both women on the brink of falling into the abyss of ultimate pleasure.

Regina's fingers danced along the blonde's sweaty spine, and tangled in the hair at the base of her neck as she pressed the woman's lips to her's. The mayor's knees began to tremble as her tongue entered her lover's mouth, tasting herself within the warm cavern. As the moments passed, Emma pulled away from the kiss, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. She felt her wrist begin to ache, but instead of slowing her tempo she excelled it, thrusting harder and faster inside the brunette; the tight walls began to shudder and the blonde knew that both of them were exceptionally close to reaching their climax. The mayor shivered as teeth nibbled against her pulse point, and she began to jerk her fingers violently, making her sheriff moan against her throat loudly.

"Come for me…" Emma breathed against the older woman's skin, as she felt her own body begin to quiver with the pre-shocks of her orgasm.

"I—mmmm…" Regina mumbled, feeling her walls begin to collapse against the deliciously nimble fingers, "Oh, God…"

Sudden jerks began to shake the blonde's body and she whimpered into her lover's neck as her climax claimed her body. Her hips bucked incessantly against the mayor's slender fingers, and as a cry began to bubble within her throat she savagely bit down on the tender crook between a shoulder and neck. The exquisite pain flowed through the brunette's veins as violent spasms wreaked havoc on her exhausted frame and as she came, she felt a resounding scream ripped from her throat. The noise reverberated throughout the room and Regina was shocked that it had come from her; she was never very vocal during sex. But, again, as her mind kept forcefully telling her: her body and thoughts were affected differently when in contact with Emma. Everything was different with Emma…and she couldn't understand why, but she didn't question it and simply let the wondrous sensations ravage through her.

As she pulled her hand out of the blonde's pants, she felt her head spin and her knees buckle. Slowly, she felt her body begin to slide down the door, but before she hit the floor she felt strong arms wrap around her and gently set her on the floor. Dark eyes slid shut as she felt the blonde straddle her, and gently brush her fingers over her face, against her cheek, her forehead…and as the soothing feelings pulled her back to reality her eyes fluttered open in a daze. There was softness in her black eyes that the sheriff noticed when she gazed up at her, a sleepy smile creasing her features.

"Wow…" Regina breathed dreamily, before her world was filled with darkness.

* * *

><p>A soft creak roused Regina from her slumber, and she found herself laid out on the small couch in her office. Rising slowly, she walked towards her desk where all of her paperwork was neatly organized. She stared at the top of her desk in confusion and shook her head gently. <em>A dream<em>, she thought to herself, _it must have been a dream_.

Running her hand over her notes, she heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Turning sharply, she gazed at her unexpected visitor and narrowed her eyes as she watched the blonde enter her office. Regardless that it had been a dream; she felt a strange closeness to the woman now, as if some unknown power bound them together. Breathing deeply she let her mind become quiet, Emma was an enemy, she was not suppose to grow found of her, and yet…as she watched the sheriff shut the door behind her and cautiously walk towards her, she felt her heart flutter and her breath catch. There was something there, and even though it was considered a weakness in her eyes, perhaps she should explore it anyway? Sighing to herself, she acknowledged the woman with her gaze, trying not to let her eyes reveal the apparent softness she had for her.

"Ms. Swan—surely you have better manners than to enter one's private space without…" But before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"Knocking, Madame Mayor, I know…" Emma said nonchalantly, rubbing her hands against the sides of her legs, "…we went through this earlier."

"Earlier?" The brunette questioned quietly, perplexed as an eyebrow inched up her forehead, and then it dawned on her, "earlier, of course, Ms. Swan"

"It was..." The blonde whispered, her blue eyes darkening at the thought of their earlier affair, "…nice." Shaking away the images that flashed behind her eyes, she gazed around the room in search of something. "Ah!" She gasped in delight as she crouched behind the desk, picking something up. "I forgot this." Emma announced, revealing her badge to the brunette as she clipped it onto her pants.

"You should take far better care of your credentials than that, Sheriff Swan." Regina said in mock annoyance, a hint of a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Dark eyes watched as a soft blush caressed the blonde's cheeks, the heat making her turn away from the mayor. Composing herself quickly, she shrugged and walked passed Regina, brushing against her accidentally as she went. Both bodies tensed from the sensations but neither said or did anything that would have told the other that they had felt something. As the last flickers of electricity wound its way through her limbs, the brunette pretended to be keenly interested in the papers on her desk, as she slyly gazed at the sheriff's retreating form. When Emma reached the door she spun around suddenly, and the mayor's eyes quickly flickered to her desk; Emma had seen her staring, but she said nothing.

"We never did talk about what I came here for." The blonde confessed, as her fingers brushed the doorknob half-heartedly.

"I'm a very busy woman, Ms. Swan…" Regina huffed as her delicate fingers flipped through papers errantly, "…I don't have time for your trivial matters."

Emma's face fell, dejectedly. She was kidding herself, how could she possibly believe that what happened a couple hours ago meant as much to the "evil" mayor as it did to her. As she let her fingers twist the knob, she turned away from the brunette and opened the door, beginning to exit the office. It wasn't as if she were going to cry, or something childish like that, but the blonde wanted to run as far away from the older woman as possible; she didn't want someone to see her hurt. And as these thoughts flooded through her mind, Regina's own mind was consumed with her own problems. As her dark eyes watched the sheriff retreating beneath her hair, she felt her heart clench. _It was just a lay_ her brain said, trying to reason with her heart. But, even as those words weaved through her mind she knew they were lies; perhaps it wasn't love, but it was something—something that she had never quite felt before. Shaking her head, she knew that in the end, after all these years, she would let her heart tentatively explore the world, but only cautiously.

"Sheriff…" she called, her tone lighter than normal, as the blonde spun around in surprise, "…I have some free time tomorrow, if you wish to speak with me."

"Uh…" Emma was dumbstruck, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it all, but she quickly gathered her words and tried to hide the large smile that was pulling at her lips, "…yeah, sounds good."

For the first time since they met, Regina and Emma smiled at each other, genuinely. And with the soft smile filling her vision, the blonde began to leave the office once again, but before she could turn away, she was halted again.

"And for the love of God, Ms. Swan, don't forget to knock."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is kind of a test-drive of a story. I've been strenuously working on a longer (multiple chapter) OUAT story (involving Regina and Emma, of course) but I wanted to see how reader's reacted to my portrayal of them. This isn't really that great of a story, I know, but it was a quick idea that I could drum out within a couple hours. So, without further ado I would like you ALL to review with your input. It'd really like to know what you all think. Thanks! :)**


End file.
